U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,558 discloses a generic brush arrangement for a car wash facility. It comprises a horizontally arranged crossbeam on which a carrier arm is mounted so that it can pivot about a vertical axis. On the free end of the carrier arm, an articulated connection is articulated in such a manner that it can pivot on its upper end about a horizontal pivot axis. On the lower end of the articulated connection, a brush carrier for a wash brush is arranged in such a manner that it can pivot about a horizontal brush carrier pivot axis, which horizontal brush carrier pivot axis is perpendicular to the horizontal pivot axis of the articulated connection. A wash brush with a brush shaft is rotatably arranged on the brush carrier and driven by a motor fastened to the brush carrier. The horizontal articulation axis enables a front and back pivoting movement of the articulated connection along the direction of travel of the vehicle driving into the car wash facility. The brush pivot axis arranged horizontally to the articulation axis enables pivoting out of the brush carrier perpendicular to the direction of travel of the vehicle driving into the car wash facility.
However, this known brush arrangement has disadvantages during the transition of the rotating wash brush from the front of the vehicle to be cleaned to its side areas, and during the transition from the side areas to the rear part of the vehicle. In these transitional areas, the rotating wash brush does not lie closely enough against the corners of the vehicle, for which reason these corner areas are not satisfactorily cleaned.